1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical fiber coupling connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber coupling connector has been widely used as an interface for high-speed transmission of electronic data between a computer host and a computer peripheral apparatus, such as a scanner, a digital camera, a mobile phone, a music player, etc. The optical fiber coupling connector usually includes a receptacle and a plug coupled with the receptacle. The receptacle includes at least two first lenses and two positioning recesses respectively formed beside the distal two first lenses. The plug includes at least two second lenses and two bars respectively formed beside the distal two second lenses. When in use, the plug couples with the receptacle in a manner that each of the bars is received in a corresponding restricting recess. Hence, the at least two first lenses each couple with a corresponding second lens, and electronic data is transmitted.
However, the first lenses and second lenses are always directly exposed to the exterior without any covering, and, with handling, are prone to scratching and fouling, the result of which is increased transmission loss. Therefore, it is necessary to provide an optical fiber coupling connector exhibiting low transmission loss.